


The Lack of Oxygen

by RoadToNowhere3



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: M/M, STOP USING LOFTER, 哭包攻（大概是我也没想到会哭的程度了）, 已完结, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadToNowhere3/pseuds/RoadToNowhere3
Summary: 想讲一个爱情故事，也想开车。
Relationships: Billkin Putthipong Assaratankul/PP Krit Amuaydechkorn
Kudos: 19





	The Lack of Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> —RPS  
> —破镜重圆，由呼吸过度和几个采访想到的梗  
> —OOC，私设如山，如有不适请及时退出  
> 

1.

很烦恼的是，我好像缺氧了。当pp第五次被人拉住敬酒时，他扬起招牌笑容想。缺氧的第一症状应该是意识模糊，可他清醒得很，还能和来宾你来我往交谈甚欢。毕竟，今天可是个大喜的日子。

“没想到啊，”来人是pp的朋友mod，但也算不上多熟，只因两人学生时代总是同校，再加上家族聚会上的几次碰面，倒也认识，“philip这小子竟然能把你姐骗到手，有福啦。”

pp大笑，轻推了一下他：“你可不是第一个这么说的啦，哈哈，惊不惊喜？”

“惊喜惊喜，恭喜恭喜！”mod举杯笑道，略一思索，又试探道，“要说这惊喜，还得再加上一样吧，喏，billkin回来了。怎么回事儿啊？”

五年前，pp和他的朋友billkin共同出演了一部电视剧《以你的心诠释我的爱》，声称由两人的（部分）真实经历改编而来。凭借这部电视剧，他们在20到21年这两年的时间里博得了不少关注。

可是后来，随着电视剧的成功，本以为会继续在这个领域大展宏图的billkin突然宣布退出娱乐圈，赴英留学。而作为他的CP，也是他最亲密的好朋友pp却一言不发，也未公布他的留学计划，似乎是打算继续留在娱乐圈。

这对明明亲密无间的“挚友CP”被他们亲手“拆散”，当时可是让一众cpf大呼房子塌了，不过也有一些粉丝认为这只是人生规划不同而已，对他们的友情没有影响。

具体情况究竟怎么样，除了他们自己又有谁清楚呢？即使作为pp朋友的mod当时也只是众多八卦者中的一员。他们还没红起来之前，mod曾和他们一起出去玩过，不疑有他，两人感情确实好。

可惜后来站在大学毕业的风口，每个人都在思考自己的将来，他也没精力关注别人的感情状况，所以当“分手”传闻满天飞时，mod简直目瞪口呆。

但更令人目瞪口呆的发展是，五年后的今天，pp的姐姐嫁给了billkin的堂哥Philip，而一直销声匿迹的billkin本人，也在婚礼当天回到了故乡参加酒宴。

pp抿了口红酒，视线转向笑容灿烂游走于酒桌间的billkin ，敷衍道：“嗨…我哪儿知道啊？”

很多年不见，他已经褪去了身上的傻气，不再是那个冒失多动的傻瓜，脖颈前倾的坏毛病也终于改了，整个人看上去挺拔不少。

可以，配得上衣冠禽兽这个词。pp习惯性打趣想到，又忽然被这个想法刺痛神经。

好像终于有点缺氧的症状了，他感觉眼前的一切都在缩小，像被镶了黑边，还是动态的，然后一点点被它淹没。

pp眨了眨眼，移开视线，深深吸了口气，转身对mod道：“不好意思，有点不舒服，失陪。”

他披上外套，离开了。

>>>

细碎的星星贴在天上，没有月亮相伴，黑夜静悄悄。普吉岛的晚风带着一丝凉意掠过，PP停下车，没动。

他又缺氧了。好奇怪好奇怪，似乎海风吹走了他的氧气，海浪在他脑海里翻腾，无法呼吸。心脏酥麻，感觉它在向血液吐泡泡，咕噜咕噜的泡泡震荡全身，搞得他也跟着颤抖。

这种久违的感觉陌生又熟悉，pp挣扎了一下，像陷入泥淖的鱼，焦虑且无助。pp忍住泪意。

其实他们确实还是朋友，在最初拉开的七个小时时差里。

每次干饭他总会发照片给billkin ，而billkin 会直接臭屁地打个视频来胡侃一通。只是billkin 的ins 上开始出现很多陌生人，刷到他发的日出照时，pp也只能抬头看着泰国的大太阳苦笑。

后来渐渐的，他开始害怕打开ins ，他关掉了billkin 的推送，假装这个人的一切与他无关，他也不再在意。于是七个小时成为了他们之间最远的距离。

但如果要再细致地探究这个距离是如何拉开的，那就要回到五年前的那个雨夜了。

  
2.

五年前。

《以爱》part2杀青后不久，导演编剧商量着办一个庆功宴，地点设在普吉的一家餐馆，又一商量，打算把前五集的剧组也请来。

这个大家庭又重新聚在一起，作为主角的两个小孩当然开心，酒过三巡，pp略有醉意，他侧头瞧了瞧旁边傻笑的男孩儿，凑近咬耳朵：“出去透透气嘛？”

billkin也有点神智不清了，他先下意识地揽过PP的腰，过了好一会儿才反应过来，点点头应下了。

pp格外高兴，粘着他站起来，又去拉他的手。他心一跳，酒醒了。

>>>

billkin走在前头，出了门才看到外面不知何时下起了雨，这雨下得让他有些不安。雨滴落在屋檐没有起伏声，只有倾泻而下的轰鸣声。

“糟了，没带伞。”后面的pp也察觉到下雨了，但说话的语气显然跟糟糕没有关系，甚至还带了一点儿兴奋，“只能先在屋檐下躲躲了，刚才出门的时候妈妈就说会下雨，我们还不信。”

billkin 嗯了一声，手心传来的温度直烫到他的心，有些不寻常，有些无措。

他侧身，避开了屋里映出的灯光。

pp放开手，低头去踩地上积出的小水洼，过一会儿余光瞄到billkin 的身影一动不动，才深吸口气，道：“哎billkin，我今天说的那些话都是胡编的哈，就是…就是如果喜欢上自己的好朋友的话会不会告白。” *

billkin一愣。

“我说我可能不会告白，还说会等对方先表白，哈哈。”pp紧张地笑了笑，看向billkin ，“不是的哦，我可能会先主动告白的，如果特别特别喜欢他的话。”

billkin万万没想到pp竟然主动提起这个致命问题，而且说的是那么认真。

他以为这个问题已经结束在他们的哄笑里，它本为暧昧而生。

世上比这种问题还致命的东西是不多的，回答者需要仔细斟酌每个用词，说出的话在暧昧、撩拨与周全之间流连。不能过于决断，直来直去惹人无趣，又不能拒绝回答，好像真的心里有鬼。

握了握拳，billkin也笑道：“胡编就胡编的呗，我也是胡编的，哈哈。”

pp犹豫道：“那你会怎么办？说实话哦！”

billkin 暗呼不妙，感叹现在不是谈论这种问题的好时机，因为他有些迷茫。

billkin一直想做一个清醒的人，说他大智若愚恰到好处，虽然给人的外表观感是傻乎乎的，但只有他明白内心的克制与冷静才是自己为人处世的道理。

他很了解自己的人格魅力，讨人喜欢，机智可靠，风趣幽默，都来源于此；也很清楚自己的人生发生过什么事，又在发生什么改变，对他又有什么意义。

而对于社交关系和亲密关系，他靠自己敏锐的感官捕捉一切与旁人的互动，随心作出反应，同时大脑自动进行分析，整理归类，每一段关系，即使微小，也被自己妥帖地存放到适当的位置。

若说他的人生是一条航行中的船，那他称得上是一位优秀的船长。他熟悉这艘船就像杰克熟悉黑珍珠号，无论风平浪静还是波涛汹涌，船长都能牢牢控制着船的航向。

直到他遇到pp这块礁石。

billkin一直将pp划分为他最亲密的朋友，这位一起成长的伙伴是他除父母外唯一愿意交付全部信任的人，他从未怀疑过。

而这一年，两人都发生了许多变化，人气随着电视剧的热播水涨船高，过去坦荡的行为沾染了很多双暧昧不明的眼神，在这些眼神的审视下，他有些无所遁形。

某些时刻，他恍惚觉得pp举手投足充满了欧儿的风情万种，又疑惑自己看他的眼神是否真如外人所说的那么痴迷。

他不知道欧儿是否同样影响了pp，回忆不起pp以前是否也这样娇媚，却觉得每一次触碰、每一个笑容都不同于往日，变成了入侵的病毒，大脑毫无防备，时常宕机。

billkin惊惧不已，困惑不已。不是不懂这种吸引意味着什么，可历数过往，他自认两人从小磨合的相处模式与现在也没什么不同，会调笑，会毒舌，会恶作剧， 也会格外关切，格外亲昵。

在这个人面前，他总是最自然放松的，大脑甚至都可以休眠，因为再没必要分析，没必要下指令。他直接用心回答，用最直接的身体语言作出反应，一直如此。

可为什么现在，他开始感到慌张呢。就像刚刚pp去拉他的手，而自己突然有点紧张脸红，甚至不敢看他。

不敢看那双真挚清澈的眼睛，不敢感受他手心里的温度，不敢和他一起躲雨。

是什么在发生变化？是因为多了拍这部剧的经历吗？是因为多了德和欧儿的经历吗？那么美好、纯真的爱恋。

billkin想了很多，试图找到入戏太深这个线轴的起点，为自己找到答案。这段凭空给他们附加了一段浪漫偶像剧式的想象的一年，对于他们之间真实的关系或许是种困扰。

“billkin？”

“对不起，我不知道。”billkin低声道。

pp看到billkin皱着眉头，知晓他还在纠结着什么东西：“不要苦寻答案了，如果没有答案的话。”

亮晶晶的眼睛盛着星光和若有似无的放纵。

billkin苦笑一声，诚实道：“不是，说实话，我有时候会分不清你是欧儿还是pp。”

他的脸藏在黑暗后，没看pp，目光伸进雨里：“但你永远是我最好的朋友。”

在很多次模拟考试中，pp为自己建立了无数次场景，以保证他们都能全身而退，至少保证他们的友情毫发无损，可他万万没想到“分不清”这三个字，竟将自己打出及格线。

入戏太深是个迷雾森林，他不敢追问，怕越问billkin跑得越远，深陷其中，这个傻小子永远也逃不出来。

pp僵硬地点了点头，只觉得这雨再这么下他就要尖叫了，可突然他又像被抽光了所有力气，连骨头都软了，心里只剩痛苦和绝望。

>>>

pp后来常常想，在那场大雨里，所有的东西都已被冲刷殆尽。他的感情被抛向高空，接受大雨的洗礼，零下九十度的低温冻结一切。**

他趴在方向盘上回忆着，或许缺氧也是从那时开始的。

“p？”有人敲了敲车窗，声音隔着车窗有些模糊，“怎么跑这儿来了？”

那人敲了好几下pp才听到，可几乎是一瞬间，他就知道那是谁。

他打开车窗，抬头望去。billkin凝视了他一阵子，拭去了他的泪水，轻声道：“跟我走。”

3.

说是跟他走，其实只是他开车而已，目的地还是pp的公寓。

pp坐在副驾，报完地址后就望着窗外发呆。

billkin沉默地开着车，车内的后视镜挂着一个小金毛玩偶，晃来晃去，总是闯进他的视线。

他不敢多想，又忍不住问：“这里怎么挂了个玩偶啊？”

pp转头取下，放在手心里。

>>>

有一天他路过一家礼品店，隔着玻璃窗，虽然极不显眼，但还是一眼就看到了这只金毛玩偶，有小孩巴掌大小，黑亮黑亮的圆眼十分可爱，这让他瞬间就联想到了那个远在天边的人。

下一秒他转身想走，又觉得有点自欺欺人的可笑，于是回头把它买了下来。

小金毛的手感非常柔软，特别好捏，他埋头蹭了蹭，期望能闻到普吉的清爽，海风的咸味，即使是福建面的香味也好，然而玩偶本身并没有什么味道。虚无缥缈，他只能全凭想象。

回到家pp就把它随手放在了卧室的橱柜上，这只是一件小事，他并不十分在意。billkin对他来说已经是很遥远的记忆了，而世间很多事情，只要努力，就会真的忘记。

小金毛之所以流落到这里做装饰品，也只不过是他后来一时兴起，比如收拾橱柜没地方放了，挂在这里正合适，还挺可爱，于是就让它留下了。

这个故事他没兴趣告诉billkin。这人总是这样，明知故问，他不相信他不知道。

>>>

pp睨了billkin一眼：“傻逼。”

billkin噎住。他有点苦涩，同时又感到开心：pp还愿意和自己说话，即使骂他也是好的。

直到保时捷在pp家的车库里停好，两人也没再说一句话。

空气很安静，没人动，又似乎只要再拉扯一下，暗暗涌动的情绪便会像泄洪一样决堤。

“你…想过我吗？”billkin先开了口。

“我操尼你…唔。”pp脑袋一炸，刚要发怒，billkin已经先一步扣住他的肩，侧头吻了下来。口齿相撞，他被抵在椅背上，billkin的气息扑面而来。

黑暗里感官被放大，billkin的亲吻看似凶狠，实则温柔，先把他的整个唇瓣细细描摹了一遍才勾住他的舌尖。pp试图去咬那根不安分的舌头，却被billkin轻轻舔了舔上颚，他只觉得有一股电流从脊背直窜到大脑，身子顿时软了下来，反抗不得。

唇舌交缠，流连忘返。billkin紧紧箍住他，仔细扫过他口腔里的每一处角落，手落在腰间，不一会儿已经掀开他的衬衫下摆钻了进去。手掌感受到肌肤的滑腻让billkin忍不住喟叹出声，他不自觉地用手指点燃这片肌肤的每一个区域，从腰间软肉，到脊背，再到蝴蝶骨。似火焰，似雨滴，浸染这里的每一寸土地。

pp颤抖着呜咽，双手横在两人之间，用力推他，但billkin纹丝不动。

亲了一会儿，billkin放开pp，让他喘气，只是嘴还停不下来，小鸡啄米似的一下亲亲他的脸颊，一下又亲亲他的眼睛。pp只能感到一阵阵温热的呼吸，这让他突然有种想要流泪的冲动。

他捶了billkin一拳，billkin抬起头来，看到pp被亲得嫣红的嘴唇，脸颊旁隐约还有他刚刚落下的口水，一股满足感充盈心间。他低头埋在pp的颈窝处深深叹了口气，紧了紧手臂，手指在他后背画圈圈，喃喃道：“我很想你，我很想你。”

pp无言：“....神经病。”

billkin哼了一声似是表达不满，在他锁骨处重重咬了一口，那处的肌肤瞬间变得通红，他又舔吻上去。同时手掌从腰腹缓缓下滑，不意外地碰到鼓胀起来的一团，他狠狠揉了一下，作为被骂了一整晚的报复。

billkin的吻来到胸膛处，粗糙的舌头叼住柔嫩的乳尖，吮吸着咬弄，染上亮晶晶的口水，另一只手照顾另一边的乳头，轻轻地拨弄挑逗。pp被激得微微仰头，露出漂亮白皙的脖子，锁骨处被印上的花骨朵和他泛红的脸颊相得益彰，姿态迷人。

他被撩拨得脑袋晕晕，难耐地蜷缩了身子，紧紧攥住billkin的衣袖，恍惚间却发觉billkin已经停下了所有动作，只剩低沉的男声，混合着粗重的喘息，在他眉间落下一吻，然后缓缓吐出三个字：“可以吗？”

说的是中文。

“什么...？”pp皱紧眉头，努力想分辨他说了什么，下一秒下身却直接被纳入了一个温热的地方，巨大的刺激让他哽住，脑海中翻腾的快感如滔天巨浪般袭来，电闪雷鸣，他像被卷入海里的孤舟，无处可逃。

吞吐间，billkin找到他的手握住，十指相扣，他想呼喊billkin的名字，让他停下，可氧气被海浪残忍夺走，挤压得只剩够他喘息的一丝，从鼻腔溢出。

billkin加快了动作，某一瞬间牙齿不经意间碰到了敏感地方，身下之人突然紧绷脊背，被逼得当场泄了身，衣物被染得黏糊糊。

billkin深深吐了口气，pp的意识还未回笼，此刻正无力地靠在椅背上闭眼喘息，只有眼尾一抹旖旎的红昭示着主人的情动。

他倾身向前，轻轻搂住，嘴里一遍遍唤他的名字。

空气里飘浮着一股淡淡的腥味，pp听到刚刚还那么放荡的人此刻却温柔地念自己的名字，耳根渐渐红透了。

4.

pp深吸了几口气，看向镜子里的自己。其实他什么也看不到，镜子因蒸腾的水汽变得模糊不清，一如他的意识，格外的不清晰。他只是在发呆。

“在看什么？”billkin从背后环住他，轻吻了下他的耳垂后问道。pp没动作，billkin顺着他的目光也看向镜子，微微侧头，脸颊贴着他的脸颊。

pp抬手使劲擦去镜子上的水汽，露出他们的脸。他盯着镜子里的billkin问道：“我是欧儿还是pp？”

“你是pp。”他将pp的手捉去，落下一个吻，眼睛直视着他，坚定道。

命运是雷霆万钧的长鞭，鞭促着所有人向未来走去，但有些事恒久不变，比如他的炽热爱意，他们的灵犀相通。时光让他们的过去落下灰尘，但永远只消一眼，一切都变得清晰可见。

pp顺势握住那双手，认真叫他的名字：“billkin，你个傻逼。”

没等billkin回答，他便直接咬住他的嘴唇，一丝血腥味溢出，billkin猝不及防，被撞地后退两步，又极快地反应过来，反客为主，唇舌大胆闯入口腔。双臂把人裹紧，脚踩着脚推着他向后退去，顺势将一条腿挤进他胯间，把人牢牢顶在墙上。

这个吻不似车里的那个温柔，pp直到被亲得舌尖发麻才被放开，眼看着billkin又要像只小狗一般啃咬他的身体，他侧头在他脖颈上咬了一口，含糊道：“别弄了...”

“弄什么？这个吗？”说着手指轻轻掐了下粉红的乳尖，身前人又猛地绷紧了脊背。情潮浪涌，pp在他耳边细细喘气，两人坚硬滚烫的东西抵在一起，他调整了一下动作，手指摸索着向下，找到那个穴口后探了进去。

pp闷哼一声，听着耳边的人又一次次叫他的名字，缓缓放松。等到身后可以容纳三指，他早已意识恍惚，站立不稳，只能紧紧攀着billkin 的肩膀。

billkin似是察觉到了，于是双手托着他的后臀，将人挂在自己身上，郑重地在他眉间落下一吻，问：“可以吗？”

又来了，pp红透了耳根，努力集中意识，哑声催促：“...快点。”

billkin慢慢笑了，蓄势待发的东西抵住了穴口，低声说了声“我爱你”便缓缓进攻。柔软的穴口被撑开，pp被烫的直哆嗦，穴口不由自主地收缩，裹住他进来的部分。

浑身的血液都在沸腾，身下的欲望肿胀地要命，billkin却不敢动，因为他的宝贝正抓着他的手臂颤抖。他也不好受，全身的肌肉紧绷着，寻了pp的嘴唇吻下去，直听到他呜咽着呻吟才放开。

过了那段被打开的疼痛，一股痒意隐隐浮现，pp难耐地动了动，却被误以为要逃离，下一秒billkin紧紧钳住他的腰，抽离一部分又狠狠撞进去，接着开始大开大合地捣弄。细腻的肠肉被这毫无保留的动作侵犯得微微痉挛，却又满怀喜悦地绞紧，pp哆嗦着吐出一声嘶哑的低吟，又咬紧唇瓣，但抵不住喉间溢出的呻吟。

billkin的动作又急又狠，如狂风骤雨般席卷而来，一下一下地进攻到他身体深处，只觉得怎么都不够，还想再使劲一点，再多爱一点，好填补这五年思念到发狂的时光。这样想着，billkin皱紧眉头，心里突然涌出一股恨意，恨自己的胆小怯懦，恨自我麻痹，恨那句对不起。无法自制，眼前突然模糊一片。

他一愣，下意识地抽了抽鼻子。pp立刻察觉异样，细长的手臂艰难地揽紧他的肩膀，在他耳边安慰道：“billkin，我爱你。”接着又一遍遍喊他的名字。

被骂了一晚上，却在此刻收到他穿越五年时光的爱意，或许这爱恋比这还要长，胸中翻腾的酸楚像洪流一样决堤，billkin只觉得耳膜嗡嗡作响，肌肉紧绷，凭着本能凶狠地贯穿着他。

pp的眼角泛出泪光，浑身酥软。情潮汹涌，他只觉得一丛烈火从两人交接处燃了起来，直冲脑门，烧断了他的神经，欲念却越烧越旺。他扬起脖颈，扭着腰迎接billkin的冲撞，嘴边吐出一声声娇媚的呻吟，带着一丝哭腔，意识消逝在最后一次的攻击中。

>>>

pp醒来的时候神清气爽，当然是因为贴身爱人已经清理过了。

billkin睡在身边，手臂揽着他，手指勾着他的手指。

他细细看了眼，想起失去意识前这人问他以后一辈子在一起好不好，闷声笑道：“傻逼。”

Fin.

* 这里时间线是乱的 sorry 

** 对流层的温度


End file.
